The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing relay node configuration and re-configuration in relay enhanced networks, in particular in a 3GPP LTE-Advanced architecture, wherein said network includes a plurality of eNBs that function as donor eNBs providing wireless access to associated relay nodes, wherein said relay nodes function as eNBs from a UE perspective.